Like Nobody Else
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: NaruSasu. Sasuke goes away to school, will his and Naruto's relationship be able to last when their relationship becomes long distance? AU a little OOC


**Why am I writing a one-shot when I have two stories going? Because I have writers block that really needs to stop…I usually get rid of writer's block with one-shots**

**As always, I own nothing, enjoy and please review **

**Like Nobody Else **

It was early fall, a time of the year that Naruto was wishing wouldn't come. It wasn't the fact that school started during the fall; he really couldn't care less about school since it wasn't like he was going away to college. For him it was going to be as if he were still going to high school, only with less classes and only going two days a week. The problem was Sasuke. To be more specific it was the fact that he _was_ going away to school because he got a scholarship to an elite school that they both knew he wouldn't dare turn down. They both knew that his parents wouldn't _allow_ him to turn it down for a school like Konoha University. KU wasn't up to par with Oto University and the Uchihas always expected the best from both of their sons.

It wouldn't be a problem if they had just remained friends like everyone thought they should have. The two grew up together and were best friends since grade school. Though they were complete opposites, somehow their relationship worked. In tenth grade, everything changed. Tenth grade was the year they took their relationship to the next level. With the amount of differences they had everyone thought that the relationship would only last two weeks. No one expected them to be dating still when they graduated; but they proved everyone wrong.

The summer before Sasuke had to leave to go to college, the two got an apartment together. To Naruto the summer felt like heaven. He never wanted it to end, but they both knew that it had to eventually. They both knew that eventually Sasuke would be leaving for school.

"How am I supposed to pass my classes when I won't have you to tutor me?" Naruto asked as they lay in bed. Naruto was holding the paler man in his arms, running one hand through Sasuke's black hair while the dark haired man laid his head on Naruto's chest, tracing the blonde's abdominal muscles that were hidden under his shirt.

The young Uchiha just smirked as he looked up at his boyfriend, "You're not going to convince me to stay. No matter how much I love you." He hated the frown on Naruto's face, so shifted his position so that he was able to kiss the blond haired man.

Naruto gave him a small smile, though he sadly asked, "What does this mean for us?" It was the start of a conversation that neither of them wanted to have. The question was one that could lead to a fight or a break up and neither of them wanted that to happen.

Sasuke moved so that he was straddling the blonde. He tried to kiss the blonde's doubt away as he assured him between kisses, "It means that I'll be home for winter break." He gave him yet another kiss before he continued, "And during the summer." Another kiss followed before he finished, "I'll be home any chance that I get."

"So this isn't the end of our relationship?" Naruto asked as he cupped the pale cheek.

Sasuke gave the blonde one of his rare smiles, "Not if I can help it." Naruto smiled back, "Though since I'm leaving tomorrow, I should probably leave you with something to remember me." He had a mischievous look on his face, "Don't you think?"

Naruto flipped them over so that he was hovering above Sasuke, in between the other man's legs. "You better not be teasing me," he said in a low voice as he started to kiss the other man.

"I would never," he replied before pulling the blond in for another kiss. He moaned as Naruto deepened the kiss and pressed their bodies as close together as he could. Naruto started to kiss his neck and run his hands along any part of Sasuke that he could. The dark haired man ran his fingers through Naruto's blonde hair, encouraging him to continue. Naruto had no intention of stopping; he wanted to make sure that was going to be a night neither of them would forget.

**NS**

"I'm going to miss you," Naruto said as he and Sasuke stood in front of the airport. He was holding Sasuke close. The blond had been acting like they weren't going to see each other ever again since they had woken up that morning. "Oh, and just so you know you're not allowed to change," he said, earning a confused look from the other man. "Sometimes people go away and come back a different person, you're not allowed to change. Not even how much of a bastard you are, I'd miss that," he explained.

Sasuke just chuckled in response as he said, "I'll miss you, too." The smile Naruto gave him made his heart melt and for a moment he doubted that he was making the right choice. "I have to go, I don't want to miss my flight," he told his boyfriend sadly.

Naruto just nodded as he loosened his grip on Sasuke. "I love you bastard," he said before giving Sasuke one last deep kiss. "I'll see you winter break," he added, knowing that Sasuke had to leave.

"I love you too moron," the dark haired man replied. He gave Naruto a quick, chaste kiss before picking up the bags that were placed by his feet. As he started to walk away he said, "This semester will go by faster than you think."

**NS**

Sakura had become one of Naruto's best friends over the years. The pink haired girl used to have a crush on Sasuke, but when she found out that he wasn't even interested in girls, she gave up. It was the middle of October and the two were studying together at the blonde's apartment. "Why do you torture yourself like this?" she asked as she stood in his kitchen, looking at the fridge.

"What's wrong with my fridge?" Naruto asked as he saw the girl staring at it while she asked her question. "There's nothing that would torture me on it," he said, trying to figure out what she was talking about.

The girl pulled the picture of Naruto and Sasuke off of the fridge, "This is what I'm talking about." She sighed as she put the picture down on the counter, "Doesn't it just make you think about the fact that he's not here?" She was concerned for her friend; she didn't want his heart to get broken.

"He's away at college, it's not like I have an ex's picture on there," Naruto argued. He picked up the picture and smiled, "Plus it reminds me why we didn't break up, or I guess why we shouldn't." He put the picture back on the fridge with as smile, while she just frowned. "Don't look at me like that," he said as he turned back toward her. "I know what I'm doing," he added. "We're happy, we talk every night," he told her. "Sure I wish that he was here, but I can't change his decision. All I can do is wait for him to come back home and hope he doesn't leave me for some guy that he meets while there," he said as he tried to smile.

Sakura saw the slightly unsure look on his face and she suddenly regretted bringing the subject up. "He's not going to leave you," she assured him. "Sasuke loves you," she smiled. "The only reason I don't think you should keep his picture is because it reminds you that he isn't here," she said. "It's not because I don't think that he loves you, we both know that he loves you," she assured him.

**NS**

Naruto knew that Sasuke had told him the semester would go by quickly, but Naruto felt that he was very wrong. It was mid-December and the day that Sasuke was finally coming home. Naruto couldn't help but be excited as he waited outside of the airport. It was raining but Naruto didn't care, he didn't want to wait in the car. When Naruto walked out of the airport he wanted to be able to rush to him. He hated that Sasuke thought it would be easier to have a planned meeting place outside rather than them trying to find each other at baggage claim.

When Naruto saw Sasuke walk into his line of view, he did the most cliché thing he knew. He ran over to the dark haired man, lifting him up in the process. Sasuke dropped his bags as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "I've missed you too," he said with a small smile before kissing the blond.

"You have no idea," Naruto said as he deepened the kiss. He put his boyfriend down and said, "Come on, lets go home. I want to make the best of what time we have before you have to go back."

The blond tried to pull him quickly to the car but Sasuke stopped him. "Settle down," he said calmly. Naruto was confused as he turned to look at the other man. It was then that he realized Sasuke looked much happier than he had in a long time. "I'm transferring schools," he finally said.

"To where?" he asked. He had a slight look of panic on his face, "Are you going to be further away?"

"No moron," Sasuke said, moving closer to his boyfriend and cupping his face. "I'm staying here," he said before giving the other man a chaste kiss.

"But your parents," Naruto started to argue. "And the scholarship," he continued, utterly confuse. "You can't give up this opportunity for me," he pulled away from Sasuke.

"I already talked to my parents," Sasuke said. "And you can't convince me differently," he told him. Naruto looked at him and he knew by the look on his face that he wasn't going to change the dark haired man's mind.

"Then lets go celebrate," Naruto grinned, grabbing Sasuke's bags. "It's been _far_ too long," he said with a perverted glint in his eyes. Sasuke just chuckled, but didn't argue as he and Naruto hurried to the car.

Sasuke knew that he could get an education anywhere. It was already planned that he'd be apart of the family business so he felt there was no need for him to get a degree from some expensive college. Though he wouldn't say it out loud, he had missed the blond far too much for him not to stay home. "I guess we do have a lot of catching up to do," Sasuke smirked as Naruto started up the car.

**The End. **

**I've wanted to write this for a while…I don't think it turned out as good as I wanted it to, so let me know what you think…**


End file.
